Bangaa
The Bangaa (バンガ, Banga) are a race in the Final Fantasy series, exclusive to Ivalice. Physiology The Bangaa are a lizard-like race, dominant over all of Ivalice. They have long faces, scaly skin, and tough limbs. Due to their brute force, the Bangaa are generally considered to be the most physically prominent of all the races in Ivalice. The Bangaa have both male and females, but it is impossible to tell the two apart, until they actually start talking. While they do have lizard-like qualities, it is considered a racial slur and the worst insult to call a Bangaa a lizard. Another lizard-like race exists in Ivalice, generally referred to as the Lizardmen; these creatures are more primitive and violent than the Bangaa, who resent any comparison. However, some people will still refer to Bangaas as lizards when outside of their company. Unlike true reptiles, Bangaa are capable of growing facial hair. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XII The reptilian Bangaa are covered with scales, and their ears fall below their lengthened muzzles. Apart from their physical differences, their intelligence and their manners are not very different from those of the Humes. It is often said of them that they are the race best integrated within the Humes. Even so, some Humes are ill-disposed to the Bangaa and speak about them using the racist insult "lizard", when they are safely far from any sensitive ears. Some Hume-distinct nations, Archadia for example, prefer that Bangaas do not enter their ranks. Bangaas can live up to twice as long as the average Hume, but seldom procreate. They are strong and have very fine senses of hearing and smell. They speak in a distinct, guttural voice, in a fashion similar to real-world Scottish accents. The Bangaa vocal cords are not as clear and refined as those of the other races, and they therefore cannot speak quite as well. This makes it difficult for them to use even the most basic magic. However, some Bangaas succeeded in becoming expert magicians, using magical formulas specific to their reptilian language. Bangaas are separated into four sub-branches: the ''Bangaa Ruga with yellow-brown skin and shorter ears, the athletic Bangaa Faas with bronze skin, the Bangaa Bista with copper-colored skin, and the Bangaa Sanga with ash-colored skin. There are also additional breed mixes. In the Bangaa language it is said that "Faas" may mean soldier or "a strong sense of justice". Bangaa Ruga are more gentle than most and are more likely to be instructors or monks. The Bangaa Ruga and Faas generally make the laws and keep order among the Bangaa. The Bangaa Bista and Bangaa Sanga tend to lead more laid-back lifestyles, making it easier for them to live and interact comfortably with Humes. While some Bangaa (for example the Ruga) may become rebels or fighters, other Bangaa have been known to live as thugs, stealing things and attacking other people. All Bangaa are weak to the element of Water. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance In ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance their tough bulk and intimidating look makes them best suited to Jobs that require brute force, like the Gladiator and Dragoon. Their rough vocal cords make it hard for them to chant spells, but they do have a spell caster class, the Bishop. When they speak, they usually lengthen the "s" sound. The Totema of the Bangaas is Adrammelech. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift In ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2, the Bangaa are physically adept and have three new jobs: Master Monk, Cannoneer, and Trickster. Bangaa party members can be obtained in these locations during Greenfire or Bloodfire: *Baptiste Hill - Warrior, White Monk, Dragoon, Gladiator, Bishop *Aisenfield - Defender, Master Monk, Templar, Cannoneer, Trickster de:Bangaa es:Bangaa Category:Races Category:Races of Ivalice Category:Bangaa